firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de lutte et prévention contre les incendies de Repentigny
Fire Stations Key to apparatus numbers :20X'' - Spare pumper :'2''XX'' - pumper :'''30X'' - rescue :'4''XX'' - aerial :'''7XX - service vehicle :8''XX'' - tanker :9''XX'' - boat, ATV :100X'' - command post :'19''XX'' - trailer Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. '''Caserne 30 - 338, rue Saint-Paul, Le Gardeur :Unité 203 - 2007 Freightliner M2 106 / E-One pumper (1050/800/30F) (Spare) :Unité 230 - 2010 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/800/30F) :Unité 330 - 2003 GMC W5500 / Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-L'Épiphanie) :Unité 705 - 2014 Nissan NV2500 investigation (RCCI) :Unité 715 - 2011 Dodge Caravan operations chief :Unité 725 - 2015 Dodge Grand Caravan chief :Unité 930 - 2007 Zodiac R-Solide inflatable rescue boat :Unité 931 - 2014 UMA17 rescue boat LeGardeur.jpg|'Caserne 30' - Le Gardeur 230_Repentigny_caserne30.jpg|Unité 203 - 2007 Freightliner M2 106 250_Repentigny_caserne50.jpg|Unité 230 - 2010 Freightliner M2 106 302_Repentigny_caserne30.jpg|Unité 330 - 2003 GMC W5500 951_Repentigny_caserne50.jpg|Unité 931 - UMA17 rescue boat 'Caserne 50' - 270, rue Valmont :Unité 125 - 2019 Dodge Durango service :Unité 135 - 2019 Dodge Durango service :Unité 202 - 1997 GMC T8500 / Tibotrac pumper (1050/800) (SN#58556) (Spare) :Unité 401 - 2011 Pierce Velocity quint (1750/420/20F/CAFS/100' rear-mount) (SN#24269) (Spare) :Unité 450 - 2016 E-One Cyclone II tower (1250/500/100' rearmount) (SN#140048) :Unité 701 - 2017 Hyundai Tucson chief :Unité 702 - 2011 Dodge Journey assistant chief :Unité 703 - 2013 Dodge Caravan assistant chief :Unité 704 - 2011 Dodge Caravan operations chief :Unité 706 - 2010 Dodge Caravan spare chief :Unité 710 - 2017 Chevrolet Volt prevention :Unité 711 - 2018 Chevrolet Volt prevention :Unité''' 712''' - 2018 Chevrolet Volt prevention :Unité 713 - 2009 Nissan Versa prevention :Unité 714 '''- 2009 Nissan Versa prevention :Unité '''750 - 2018 Ford F-350 4x4 / Fibrobec utility :Unité 1902 - Fire simulator trailer :Unité 1950 - 201? technical support trailer Repentigny.jpg|'Caserne 50' - Repentigny 202_Repentigny_caserne50.jpg|Unité 202 - 1997 GMC T8500 430_Repentigny_caserne30.jpg|Unité 401 - 2011 Pierce Velocity Repen713.jpg|Unité 713 - Nissan Versa Repen714.jpg|Unité 714 - Nissan Versa 'Caserne 70' - 520, Route 341, L'Épiphanie :Unité 201 - 2001 GMC T8500 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/15A/25B/CAFS) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Paul-de-l'Île-aux-Noix) (Spare) :Unité 270 - 2005 Sterling Condor / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1250/1500/30F/CAFS) (SN#2148) :Unité 370 - 2014 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal walk-around heavy rescue :Unité 770 - 2005 Dodge Ram 1500 4x4 transport unit :Unité 971 - 1998 Honda Fourtrax 4x4 ATV off-road rescue :Unité 1970 - 2010 JGM Magnum hazmat trailer :Unité 1971 '- Trailer for unit 971 and brush fires :'Parade - 1931 Ford AA / Bickle / 1995 FD-built refurb pumper (600/-) (Ex-L'Épiphanie) L'Épiphanie.jpg|'Caserne 70' - L'Épiphanie 201_GMC-T8500-2.jpg|Unité 201 - 2001 GMC T8500 270_Condor2.jpg|Unité 270 - 2005 Sterling Condor 301_Repentigny_caserne50.jpg|Unité 370 - 2014 Spartan MetroStar MFD Repentigny_757.jpg|Unité 770 - 2005 Dodge RAM On Order *2018 Forest River FR3 30DS / 2019 FRS motorhome command post Retired Apparatus :2008 Ford E-350 transport unit :2005 Ford Escape Hybrid chief spare :2005 Ford Crown Victoria :2005 Ford Crown Victoria :2005 Hyundai Santa Fe prevention :200? Chevrolet Impala :200? Chevrolet Express 2500 :200? Ford Freestar :200? Ford Freestar :2006 Ford E-250 van :1990 Grumman D450 Panther Aerialcat tower (1250/200/102' rearmount) (SN#18287-AC102) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Antonin) :199? Ford Windstar :199? Ford Crown Victoria :199? Chevrolet Blazer :199? Chevrolet Blazer (Ex-Le Gardeur) :1996 International S8100 / Levasseur pumper (1050/800) (Ex-L'Épiphanie) (Sold to Régie intermunicipale de la région d’East Angus) :1995 International S8200 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000) (Ex-L'Épiphanie) (Transfered to public works, pump removed) :1993 Ford CF8000 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/500/62' boom) (SN#9228) (Ex-Le Gardeur) :1990 Ford C8000 / Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue (Body remounted on a 2002 Sterling Acterra by Hélie and sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Val-des-Lacs) :1989 Ford C8000 / C.P. Morisette pumper (1050/500) :1988 Mack MC686P / Thibault ladder (-/-/100' midmount) (Ex-Toronto Fire Services, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Sulpice) :1988 White GMC Xpeditor / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#MS-1250-149) (Ex-Oakville Fire Department, ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de L'Épiphanie, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Sainte-Angèle-de-Prémont) :1988 Bluebird TC2000 FE bus / public security / command post :1987 Chevrolet P30 / Champion step van rescue (Ex-Charlemagne) :1985 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex-Charlemagne) :198? Ford E-250 utility :198? Chevrolet P30 / Champion step van rescue (Ex-Le Gardeur) :1977 Ford C900 / Pierreville / 1993 Maxi Métal refurb pumper (840/500) (Ex-Le Gardeur) :1974 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Sold to Tibotrac) :197? Dodge P300 / Fleet step van rescue (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Sulpice) :1964 Ford C850 / King-Seagrave pumper (625/500) (SN#63047) :1961 American LaFrance 900 aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Ex-Régie des Incendies de LaSalle/Verdun, loan from Thibault) :1960 American LaFrance 900 aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) :1952 Ford F3 / Thibault pumper (500/200) :1932 Richelieu pump trailer (500/-) :1932 Richelieu hoses trailer Repen737.jpg|2008 Ford E-350 Repen711.jpg|2005 Hyundai Santa Fe Repen712.jpg|2005 Hyundai Santa Fe Charlemagne.jpg|Ancienne caserne 20 - Charlemagne Repentigny_301.jpg|1990 Ford C8000 450_Repentigny_caserne50.jpg|1990 Grumman Panther Aerialcat 1000_Repentigny_caserne30.jpg|1988 Blue Bird bus 303_Repentigny_caserne50.jpg|1987 Chevrolet Step van Stations map Repentigny Repentigny Repentigny Repentigny Repentigny Repentigny Repentigny Repentigny Repentigny Repentigny Repentigny Repentigny Repentigny